Two Is Better Than One
by videogame714
Summary: Sam comforts Kurt, and everything that results from it. Set from "Grilled Cheesus" onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just a little something I thought of while listening to my iPod today. Reviews and whatnot are very welcomed. (:

Everything belongs to Fox and those people.

"Two Is Better Than One" belongs to Boys Like Girls

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt Hummel was sitting in the choir room after singing his rendition of "I Want to Hold Your Hand." Everybody had left, and Kurt had stayed to be alone for a little, that is, until Sam Evans walked in.

"Uh, hi. Sam, right?"

"Yeah."

"Finn's told me about you. He said you had a really good voice; until you took his quarterback position anyway." He chuckled.

"Well, I hope he knows that it wasn't my fault," Sam said, sitting down in the chair next to Kurt. "And that's not why I'm here anyway."

"If that's not it, then why are you risking your newfound reputation to talk to the gay kid?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about your dad and I hope he gets better."

"Is that it?" Kurt was getting slightly annoyed.

"…Not exactly. Kurt, I want to tell you something else but I'm not entirely sure how to say it."

"Then sing it. And make it quick, you've interrupted my sulking for five minutes too long." He quickly passed the guitar that sits in the choir room to the jock.

"Right. Thanks." Standing up, Sam went through all the songs he knew in his head before finally picking one. He started strumming the guitar's strings.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_you came into my life and I thought, _

'_Hey, you know this could be something.'"_

Kurt, instantly recognizing the Boys Like Girls song, stopped being pissed that Sam had come in and watched as Sam moved his fingers across the strings.

"_Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_you know that it all takes my breath away,_

_and now I'm left with nothing."_

Kurt stood up and took the Taylor Swift part as Sam continued singing the Martin Johnson part.

"_So maybe it's true,_

_that I can't live without you,_

_and maybe two is better than one._

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life,_

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one._"

As Sam played the last chord, Kurt moved closer to him and placed a soft kiss on the quarterback's lips, which was quickly returned. "Thanks, Sam," Kurt said as Sam put the guitar back.

"No need," Sam said as he claimed Kurt's hand in his own. "I just thought it'd help with what you're going through."

"Well, it certainly did." He let go of Sam's hand. "Maybe we can hang out after my dad's better?"

"Yeah, definitely," Sam said. He pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to Kurt. "Here's my number. Keep me updated on your dad, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, blushing as he took the piece of paper with the seven digits on them. "Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Kurt," Sam said, placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek before leaving the choir room.

And with that, Kurt sat down with butterflies in his stomach; this day just got ten times better.

Author's Note: I might write more depending on how "Duets" goes, so don't go away!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Holy crap "Duets" was amazing! Too bad we have to wait two weeks for Rocky Horror though .

"Sam Evans to room 234."

Kurt, sitting next to his still-unconscious father in the hospital, was shocked to hear his maybe-boyfriend's name on the intercom. Immediately jumping up, he went into the hallway and approached a nurse. "Where's room 234?" he rapidly asked.

The nurse, clearly shocked, took several seconds to respond. "Take the next left, third door on the left."

"Thank you!" Kurt said as he rushed down the hallway. Bursting into room 234, he saw Sam, shirtless, being examined by a doctor.

"Kurt!" Sam exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"I was here with my dad when I heard your name on the intercom. Is anything wrong?"

"Mr. Evans here got his shoulder dislocated while playing football an hour ago," the doctor, annoyed by the interruption, said. "All that I have to do is put it back into place." He took Sam's arm and had it make a 360 degree turn. "And that's that. Now, Mr. Evans, rest your shoulder for the next few days. Don't do anything too rash." Taking his clipboard, he left.

"That was quick," Sam said, putting his shirt back on. Turning to Kurt, he said, "You didn't have to leave your dad for me, you know."

"Well, we are… dating, right?" Kurt asked, afraid at what Sam would say.

"We haven't really made it official or anything," Sam said, making Kurt's heart sink. "So, Kurt Hummel, would you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Kurt immediately brightened up and hugged the ex-quarterback before placing a kiss on his lips. "Of course!"

Sam eagerly returned the hug and kiss, picking his boyfriend up and twirling him around several times before putting him down. After kissing one last time, Sam asked him, "So how's your dad doing?"

Kurt, having completely forgotten about his father for the past five minutes, stopped smiling. "Still the same; even the acupuncture did nothing!" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Maybe you should get back to him. You know, in case something happens."

"I guess so," Kurt said, turning to leave. Just as he was at the door, he said, "Would you like to come? I could use the company."

"Sure," Sam said, taking Kurt's hand as Kurt led both of them to Burt Hummel, still unconscious. As they both sat by his bed, Sam said, "He's going to get better you know. Everything's going to be fine." He put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"I sure hope so," Kurt said, resting his head against the jock's shoulder. Just then, Sam's phone rang. His ringtone was "When You're Gone," by Avril Lavigne.

Sam, picking it up, said, "Hello? Oh, hi Mom. Yeah I'm done. I'll be down in a minute." He hung up. "That was my mom," he explained. "She wants to leave now that I'm done. Sorry." He stood up.

"It's okay," Kurt said, also standing up. "See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah. I'm also rethinking joining Glee club." He winked. Pulling Kurt closer to him, he gave him one last kiss. "Oh, and don't tell anybody about us yet. I'm not out at McKinley yet and I need to find the right time."

"Okay," Kurt said as Sam left. "Bye." Turning back to his father, he sat down once again and began singing the song he just heard.

"_When you're gone,_

_the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone,_

_the face I came to know is missing too._

_When you're gone, _

_the words I need to hear,_

_to always get me through the day,_

_and make it okay._

_I miss you. _

**Author's note**: So I decided to add this in cause I have two weeks to fill up my time with new chapters and Sam got pummeled by a 23-year old on steroids and most likely went to the hospital :P. And I got several story alerts/favorites for chapter 1 but no reviews! O: If you have any comments/suggestions don't be afraid to tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: **Bold = Sam**, _Italics = Kurt_.

"Now, I'd like to introduce our newest glee club member, Sam Evans!" Mr. Schuester said as Sam came into the choir room making a corny reference to a Dr. Seuss book.

Kurt shared a smirk with Mercedes, even though Sam had told him not to tell anybody about them, he couldn't _not_ tell his best friend about his first boyfriend. "I told you he'd join," he told her as Mr. Schue went on to rant about duets.

"Whatever white boy," she said, defeated, and they both went on to listen to Mr. Schue.

"So I'm making this a competition," he said, "and the winners get a free dinner at Breadstix!" Everybody got excited over this; Breadstix was the best place in town. Sam quickly turned around and winked at Kurt, Kurt nodding back.

Afterwards, Kurt and Sam were walking in the halls discussing song choices. "Maybe a slow duet?" Sam suggested.

"Actually, I was thinking a fast one," Kurt said. "'My First Kiss' sound good?"

"Oh, I love that song!" Sam exclaimed. "Where should we rehearse?"

"It is after hours and nobody's in the hallway," Kurt stated. "We can do it here?

"Definitely," Sam said as Kurt got his iPod out and selected the song. Sam started with the 3OH!3 part as they began walking down the hallway.

"**My first kiss went a little like this:**

**-smooch- and twist,**

**-smooch- -smooch- and twist.**

Getting ready, Kurt came in with the Ke$ha part.

_Well my first kiss went a little like this: _

_-smooch- and twist,_

_-smooch- -smooch- and twist._

They turned the corner, their gazes locked on each other.

**I said no more teachers and no more books,**

**I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looks,**

Kurt took Sam's right hand with his left.

**Lips like licorice, tongue like candy, **

**Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your –**"

"What's going on here!" Sue Sylvester yelled as she walked out of her office. The two singers stopped immediately and let go of each other's hands; Kurt paused the song still playing on his iPod.

"Uh, just rehearsing for Glee club, ma'am," Sam said, blushing.

"Oh, so you're the new kid Schuester was talking about during lunch." She eyed him up and down. "You should stop dying your hair. It's not natural."

"I… don't dye my hair."

"You keep believing that. Now, if I catch you or any other glee-clubbers singing in the halls again, I'll be sure to notify Principal Figgins." She then pushed the two apart and turned the corner.

Sure she was out of hearing distance, the two began talking. "That was strange," Sam said.

"That's Ms. Sylvester for you," Kurt said. "And since she brought it up, are you _absolutely_ sure you don't dye your hair? There's no way that occurs naturally."

"No! Of course not!" Sam said, blushing once more. Even though he did, he wasn't ready to tell Kurt just yet.

"If you say so," Kurt said, taking his boyfriend's hand once again as they started going towards the student parking lot.

"We sounded pretty good back there, didn't we?" Sam said.

"Yeah, it needs some polishing though. It needs to perfect if we want that dinner." They were now outside where the few remaining cars were parked. They kissed before getting into their respective cars, and promised to call each other that night. While driving home, Kurt couldn't help but think how well his life was going.

After talking with Finn and his father, Kurt reluctantly decided to stop doing the duet project with Sam. He was tempted to tell both of them about their relationship to retaliate; however, he didn't want to break his promise. Sam was disappointed at first, but after hearing how good Kurt sounded when singing "Le Jazz Hot", he decided it was for the best. Quinn helped clean him up after he was slushied for the first (and hopefully last) time, and they then became duet partners. Sam mistakenly tried to kiss her, thinking it'll help raise his reputation, not knowing that all the Glee girls plus Kurt went on trips to the mall every few days to talk about the latest gossip. Which was how Kurt found out about his boyfriend trying to kiss Quinn Fabray.

Author's note: Not really sure if "My First Kiss" is a duet, but whatever, I couldn't think of another song that'd work :P.

Got some reviews last chapter! :D That made me happy. I like constructive criticism too, so if you have any suggestions or anything just write a review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Again, **Bold = Sam**, _Italics = Kurt_, _**Bold Italics = Both**_**.**

"Sam, we need to talk." Kurt said as he walked over to Sam's locker.

"Uh, yeah, but make it quick, I need to rehearse with Quinn and –" Sam started.

"What, are you gonna try and kiss her again?" Kurt interjected.

"Oh, you heard about that…?" The jock looked down at the floor, caught.

"Sam, we're in Glee club. If something happens, everybody knows about it within five minutes. Except maybe Finn and Brittany."

"Look, Kurt, what happened between me and Quinn was because everybody in football is bugging me to get a girlfriend. And I figured that since Quinn's the head cheerleader, if we started going out it could help raise my reputation. I have absolutely no feelings for her at all, only for you." He went to grab Kurt's hand, but Kurt pulled away.

"Is that all you care about? Reputation? Sam, if you want to be with me, you have to get your ass out of Narnia."

"You've said yourself how bad the bullying is here. I don't think I could take that kind of harassment."

"And be somebody you're not? It's mostly the jocks that do that stuff, and with all of Glee behind you, the worst you'll get is a few slushies a week. Which won't do good for your dyed hair, but that's easily fixable."

"I don't dye my hair," he lied, "And maybe you're right, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, until you are sure, we can't be together. Goodbye, Sam." Kurt proceeded to walk past Sam as the blonde stood there, dumbstruck. Sad and not feeling up to singing, yet not wanting Quinn to bitch at him later, he went to the choir room where the head cheerleader was probably wondering where her duet partner was.

After school that day, at Glee club, Finn and Rachel performed their very insulting duet number. It was pretty obvious they had purposely thrown the competition; however, nobody knew why. Kurt then rolled his eyes as Sam and Quinn got up to perform "Lucky." He had to admit that they sounded good, but he couldn't help but notice how Sam seemed a little sad, a fake smile plastered across his face. That didn't keep him from holding Quinn's hands, though.

The next day, when the winners to go to Breadstix were chosen, Kurt was utterly shocked when he found that he didn't win. So was everybody else, for that matter, especially Santana. Sam and Quinn happily got up to claim their free dinner coupon. Afterwards, Rachel asked Kurt to duet with her, which he accepted.

At Breadstix that night, Sam continually made corny jokes and impressions that Quinn did not find amusing, when he brought up that he also had a secret he was ashamed of.

"Wait, so you are gay?" Quinn asked. Sam rapidly made the decision whether to tell her or not, when he realized that she could probably help him win Kurt back.

"Uh, yeah, and I kinda dated Kurt for about four days until I tried to kiss you to raise my reputation…"

"So that's why he's been depressed these past few days! Sam, don't be ashamed of who you are. You have the whole Glee club to help you!"

"That's what Kurt said, too. And all I want right now is to have him back."

"I can help you with that," she said as she left the free dinner coupon on the table, getting her bag to leave. "C'mon, let's go to my house and brainstorm."

"Really! Quinn, you're amazing."

"I know."

At Glee club the next day, after Kurt and Rachel performed an outstanding duet/mash-up of "Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy", Sam got up and said, "Mr. Schue, I'd like to perform a last duet, too."

"Sure, who's your partner?"

"I'm hoping somebody will join me in the middle." He glanced over at Kurt.

"Uh, sure, go for it." Sam went over to Brad and whispered in his ear. Nodding, the pianist began to play a familiar intro that everyone immediately recognized. Sam came in.

"**I can show you the world,**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid, **

**Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes. **

**Take you wonder by wonder, **

**Over sideways and under,**

**On a magic carpet ride.**"

He looked over at Kurt, who was obviously shocked, and blushing, too.

"**A whole new world,**

**A new fantastic point of view,**

**No one to tell us no,**

**Or where to go,**

**Or say we're only dreaming.**"

Kurt, grinning from ear to ear, stood up and began singing.

"_A whole new world,_

_A dazzling place I never knew,_

_But when I'm way up here,_

_It's crystal clear,_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you._

**(Now I'm in a whole new world with you.)**"

Kurt walked down from his seat over to Sam, his hand stretched out to grab his. Everyone, minus Quinn, was shocked at the seemingly new couple that had just formed.

"_Unbelievable sights,_

_Indescribable feeling,_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,_

_Through an endless diamond sky!_

_A whole new world,_

**Don't you dare close your eyes,**

_A hundred thousand things to see _(**Hold your breath, it gets better)**,

_I'm like a shooting star,_

_I've come so far,_

_I can't go back to where I used to be._"

Now, everybody was aware of what was happening, and began to dance in their seats, while Sam and Kurt continued singing, gazing into each others' eyes and holding each others' hands.

"A whole new world,

_Every turn a surprise,_

**With new horizons to pursue **(_Every moment red letter)_,

_**I'll chase them anywhere, **_

_**There's time to spare,**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you.**_"

"**A whole new world,**

_A whole new world,_

**That's where we'll be,**

_That's where we'll be,_

**A thrilling chase,**

_A wondrous place,_

_**For you and me.**_"

As the two finished singing and Brad finished the piano part, Sam and Kurt got closer and kissed each other, which was met by many "Aww's" and claps by everyone; Mr. Schuester was holding back tears.

"How'd you know that was my favorite Disney song?" Kurt asked after they separated.

"Quinn said you loved being a princess, so we picked one that definitely would."

Looking to Quinn, Kurt said, "Thank you," before being pulled into another kiss by Sam.

**Author's Note: **This may be the end for a while, depending on how Rocky Horror goes and when Blaine comes in. I may add in some dates or whatever if I get enough reviews though! (hinthint)


End file.
